Generally, a support for a mobile device is a device for supporting a mobile device such as a smart phone or a tablet PC to allow a user to use more conveniently the mobile device.
The support for the mobile device may be classified into a fixture-supported support which is placed on a fixture such as a table to support the mobile device, a hand-supported support which is inserted to a hand such as a finger to support the mobile device, and a bellows-connected support which uses a long bending allowable member (so called “bellows”) to support the mobile device.
Specifically, the fixture-supported support is configured by one body and includes a support surface on which the mobile device is placed, an inclined surface which supports the bottom of the mobile device to provide an inclination angle to the mobile device placed on the support surface, and a bottom surface which is in surface contact with the fixture. The hand-supported support includes a case for holding the mobile device, a fixing plate attached to the bottom of the case through an adhesive tape or the like, and a metallic finger ring provided on the fixing plate to insert a user's finger. The bellows-connected support includes a fixing portion fixed to the fixture such as a table or the like, a holding portion for holding the mobile device, and a bending allowable member which connects the fixing portion and the holding portion and has an elongated shape, in which a bendable structure is elongated therein and an exterior is enclosed by an outer cover made of rubber or the like.
However, in existing supports for the mobile device, in the case of the existing fixture-supported support, there is a problem in that it is inconvenient in use because a thick book or the like needs to be filed below the mobile device in order to adjust a height of the mobile device such as adjusting the mobile device to the eye level, and in the case of the existing hand-supported support, there is a problem in that the adjusting to the eye level is easy, but it is difficult to use the mobile device for a long time due to the limitation of the power of the hand or arm that can be supported by the user. In addition, in the case of the existing bellows-connected support, there is a problem in that the portability is poor, and the support falls below an expected position due to the weight of the mobile device and rotates based on a fixed end while falling due to a cantilever structure, and thus, it is difficult to adjust the position such that the support needs to be lifted above the expected position in order to adjust an accurate eye level, and the support is further twisted in an opposite direction to the rotation direction than the expected position by considering the rotation.